


Dark Clouds and Rays of Sunshine

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Aubrey reflects on her relationship with Emily as the two enjoy a nice afternoon together at the park





	Dark Clouds and Rays of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try my hand at a rare pair before next week to see if I could do it

Aubrey Posen worked hard, it had been instilled in her her entire life that if she slacked off or didn’t push herself that someone more talented, more dedicated, more deserving would come along and steal whatever it was she wanted at that time.

That’s why even though she is technically spending the afternoon at the park with her girlfriend she still has her laptop with her and is looking over notes on her phone.

They haven’t really argued over her obsession with work. Emily seems to understand, and although she really would enjoy more time actually spent enjoying each other’s company, she figures as long as Aubrey’s happy she’s happy too. Aubrey feels like it is just a matter of time before her obsession gets to be too much for Emily to take though, so she does try to be present when they spend time together.

With their age difference Aubrey never really figured their relationship would go anywhere anyway. They met at the retreat Emily’s freshman year when the Bellas came to try to find their sound and hit it off immediately. The seven year age gap didn’t affect the fact that they actually had quite a bit in common, like their love for Ace of Base.

Emily might have only been nineteen when they met, but it was clear to Aubrey that she had almost as intense passion for her career and getting what she wanted out of life as Aubrey.

So they kept in touch. 

At first it was just a few random texts asking about song arrangements and such. Then Emily would send her random pictures of what she was doing throughout the day and Aubrey would reciprocate in kind. Then there were the memes, the silly little things that Aubrey can’t help but giggle at. They all appear to be small things at first, but when Emily gets busy and skips a day, Aubrey feels like a piece of her day is incomplete.

And that’s when Aubrey starts sending Emily a good morning text and is thrilled when the brunette sends her ten smile emojis and a bunch of hearts in response. It makes Aubrey feel special, needed even. 

One night just as Aubrey is preparing for bed her phone rings and Emily’s smiling face is staring back at her. Their first time FaceTiming is new and exhilarating, they don’t really talk about anything of significance but they still spend hours on the phone before Aubrey catches herself yawning for the tenth time in a row and has to beg off so she can get some sleep.

And that is how their relationship begins, slowly and without either of them planning it, almost by accident. They just continue keeping in contact with one another and then there was movie nights in Aubrey’s personal quarters at the Lodge at Fallen Leaves and date nights around Barden and picnic lunches at the lake. It all just seemed like two women enjoying one another’s company until Emily reached over and took Aubrey’s hand in her own during one of those random movie nights. From then on the two have been pretty inseparable.

Aubrey still works at the Lodge, but she gave up her small cabin in favor of an apartment near Barden where Emily is in her Junior year. Emily has her room in the Bella house, but that’s just where she keeps her things. She spends all of her time at Aubrey’s these days. It’s just a matter of time before Aubrey sacks up and asks her to move in officially like she’s been dying to do for the last year.

Aubrey is so lost in her thoughts that she doesn’t notice the older woman who sits down on the bench beside her so when the lady speaks she is startled a little. 

“It’s such a lovely day to bring the kids out and let them run off some energy.” The lady replies with a smile as she looks out towards the play area. “So many adorable little ones, which one is yours?” 

Aubrey puts her hand over her mouth to stave off a laugh. 

“I’m not..” she begins to explain as Emily who is swinging on the swings looks over at her and waves.

“Hey babe, look how high I can go!” Emily practically squeals in her excitement.

“That dork right there is mine. Isn’t she the cutest?” Aubrey asks the older woman as she stands up putting her phone in her pocket and making her way over to her gorgeous and carefree girlfriend.

She walks up behind Emily’s swing as her girlfriend drags her worn doc martens through the rubber pellets slowing her movement down so she doesn’t knock Aubrey over. 

As she reaches her Aubrey grabs the back of Emily’s overalls and presses her front flush with Emily’s back.

“Hey beautiful, are you about ready to go home?” Aubrey asks Emily as she kisses the back of her neck. 

“Sure thing baby. Let’s grab a pizza and go veg out on the couch for the night.” Emily says as she gets up off of the swing and embraces Aubrey in a hug and a soft kiss on the lips. 

Aubrey might not have known what she was doing when this relationship started, but she knows she loves Emily wholeheartedly and wants to spend the rest of her life with this wonderful ball of sunshine.


End file.
